La enternidad
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: Una vida aparentemente perfecta. Una ilusión que debía romperse. Y un amor que debía conservarse. "En la vida hay que acostumbrarse a todo, incluso a la eternidad". One-short. Leroux y Webber.


******Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia de ********_El Fantasma de la Ópera_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones.**

******Nota de la autora:****Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amiga DonJuana19. Mezcla de Leroux y Webber. Con su elenco favorito, el del 25 aniversario de _The Phantom of the Opera_, como modelos. La historia se me ocurrió después de ver la cara _súper trágica_ de Sierra Boggess (la chica de la portada) durante _Final Lair._**

* * *

**_La eternidad_**

**_by _**

**_Ambitious Witch_**

* * *

Ella despertaba siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre comenzaba su rutina bebiendo una taza de té o leyendo un libro, su prometido se iba temprano y trabajaba bastante en las estancias o eso creía ella. Ya que siempre regresaba tarde y le daba un beso en la frente, a Christine no le molestaba pasar el día solo, se había acostumbrado a eso en sus años como cantante, viviendo sola en un pequeño piso, recibiendo visitas de su amiga Meg de vez en cuando ¿Por qué Meg no seguía visitándola? ¿Pensaba que porque se iba a casar con Raoul ya no podía ver a gente que no fuera de la aristocracia? La única persona que estaba con ella en el día era un sirviente extraño que servía de vez en cuando la cena y luego se marchaba. Era un hombre extraño, que hablaba poco, moreno y alto, siempre la miraba como sí le tuviera compasión ¿Qué lástima podría generar ella? Había pasado una situación terrible, y salido ilesa, al menos físicamente, el monstruo que la amenazaba los había dejado ir…

Christine se sobresaltó, como sí se pronto se diera cuenta de algo, miró su propio reflejo en el espejo del tocador, tenía la mano enredada en la densa masa de cabellos castaño rojizo, se peinaba con un peine de ébano, pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Se levantó casi con violencia y miró a todos lado ¿No estaba, hacía un momento, bebiendo té en la sala? ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

―La cena está servida, madeimoselle.

La joven se asustó a causa de la repentina aparición del sirviente, que la observaba con unos ojos jade, bastante extraños. La soprano se preguntó sí sería oriental, obviamente era extranjero pues lo delataba su francés.

―Usted nunca me ha dicho su nombre―preguntó mirándolo con suspicacia.

―Hisham, madeimoselle―respondió el hombre con serenidad.

― ¿Es árabe, acaso?

―De Persia, más bien, madeimoselle Daaé.

Persia…

¿De dónde conocía a ese hombre?

― ¿Va a comer algo?―volvió a inquirir Hisham.

Christine frunció el ceño, sentía que las cosas no iban bien.

―Sí, claro ¿No le dijo el vizconde sí comería conmigo esta noche?

―No, él no vendrá esta noche.

El hombre persa no la miró cuando le respondió, y su tono tenía algo escalofriante.

* * *

Estaba desatando los cordones de su corsé con mucho esfuerzo ¡Otra sorpresa de la casa de Raoul! No había ninguna camarera, ninguna doncella, incluso ella podía pagarse con su sueldo de cantante, al menos para que la ayudara en las cosas cotidianas cuando no estaba, pero no, en ese lugar sólo estaba Hisham, con sus comentarios enigmáticos y sin explicación. Además, ¿dónde estaba Raoul? ¿Se había ido a un viaje de negocios o algo así?

Intentó eliminar esos pensamientos negativos y terminó de deshacer las enaguas y meterse en la tina, el agua estaba fantástica, pero al recordar la última vez que había tenido un baño así, se estremeció, ese lugar no era muy distinto al cuarto de baño en la mansión del Lago, sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se hundió en el agua caliente cerrando los ojos.

_¡Fuera! ¡Váyanse ahora y déjenme!_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese grito, jadeó en busca de aire como sí se hubiera ahogado. Aquel sonido… Aquella voz que antes había sido bella, distorsionada, rota por el dolor y la furia... Aquel hombre destrozado, cayendo de rodillas frente a la puerta por donde ella y su prometido habían salido casi corriendo.

Los ojos color azul verdoso de la joven se llenaron del mismo horror. El agua, antes cristalina, estaba teñida de un siniestro color sangre, de un color que se mesclaba con el de sus cabellos. Sangre, todo era sangre. Ni siquiera, tuvo tiempo para gritar, perdió el sentido en un momento.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama. No. Esa no era _su_ habitación. No era la casa de la familia Chagny. Reconoció de inmediato la cama de caoba y los muebles al estilo Luis-Felipe ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Saltó de la cama, estaba vestida con un camisón, pero este estaba manchado de sangre…

― ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!―gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Estaba en la casa del Lago. Reconoció de inmediato el mobiliario, la poca luz a la que se había acostumbrado. Le dio una sensación de _deja vú_, porque un individuo que estaba parado pacíficamente frente a ella, le dijo con suavidad:

―Tranquilícese, Christine.

Él no era Erik, pero esa vez sí lo reconoció, lo había visto en el teatro. Hablando a veces con la profesora de ballet, madame Giry. Todos lo conocían como el persa.

―Usted me trajo aquí―lo acusó ferozmente la joven.

―Debe calmarse…

― ¿Se metió en la casa de Raoul como sirviente para ayudar a Erik a raptarme?―arremetió Christine sin prestarle atención.

―Yo jamás fui a la casa del vizconde de Chagny ni conozco su ubicación―respondió Hisham sin perder su serenidad, lo que puso a la sueca aún más enojada.

― ¡Ya basta de mentiras!―gritó llena de cólera―. Voy a casarme en dos semanas, ¡le gusté o no a él! No puedo quedarme aquí, debo volver, tengo que regresar…

― ¿Regresar a dónde, madeimoselle? Nadie está esperándola en esa mansión, usted nunca dejó esta casa después de…

― ¿Después de qué? ¡Usted está loco! Yo me fui de este lugar luego de la noche de _Don Juan Triunfante_, Erik me dejó luego de que lo besé―se sonrojó al decir eso―, nos fuimos a la finca de Chagny y comenzamos a planear las cosas para la boda, y luego… y luego…

Su mente se quedó en blanco.

¿Qué había pasado luego? ¿Cuántos días llevaba en esa rutina inverosímil en la mansión? ¿Cuántas veces había aparecido en una habitación sin el recuerdo de haber llegado?

―Piénselo, Christine―dijo el persa, su voz era como un eco.

Jadeando, Christine se encogió y enterró la cara en sus rodillas, meciéndose y enterrando las manos en su pelo color caoba.

― ¿Dónde está Raoul?―preguntó entre susurros, como una niña que le teme a la oscuridad― ¿Dónde está Erik? Ésta es su casa, él debería estar aquí.

Escuchó un suspiro.

―Tiene que entender, Christine.

― ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué él volvió a llevarme y me trajo aquí para jugar este juego y enloquecerme? ¿Dónde está? ¿En dónde se esconde?

―Christine, Erik falleció, él jamás dejó esta casa, tampoco usted.

* * *

Las palabras del persa fueron el detonante que disparó una oleada de recuerdos. Christine se vio a sí misma como si fuera la espectadora de una ópera y la ejecutante al mismo tiempo, volvió a vivir aquel momento crítico en la guarida del Fantasma, a su querido Raoul, colgado de esa soga, diciéndole que no aceptara la amenaza de Erik, y al susodicho, exigiendo, gritando, completamente perdido en la más honda desesperación.

Y el beso, aquella acción que había decidido todo. Se había arrodillado junto a Erik, él le había dicho que se decidiera, y ella lo había besado. Había sido una sensación extraña, aquellos labios deformes tiesos por la sorpresa, pero cuando se separó de él, algo la impulsó hacia adelante y volvió a besarle, esa vez con toda la pasión que podía poseer.

_Christine,… te amo._

No había podido resistir las lágrimas cuando Erik dijo esas palabras. Ahí estaba él, luego de liberar a su mayor obstáculo. Sus grandes ojos oscuros entrecerrados en una expresión de ternura, Christine se vio a sí misma con la cara contorsionada por el llanto inclinada sobre la mano su Ángel de la Música. Se giró varias veces antes de que Raoul finalmente la tomar de la mano y la instara a seguir el camino, en su mente persistían los ruidos de la multitud que se acercaba a la casa y los sollozos del Fantasma que habitaba dentro de ella.

Sólo habían sido tres días en la finca de los Chagny cuando el persa apareció junto con madame Giry. Por un instante quiso alegrarse al ver a la madre de su amiga, pero no pudo; las expresiones en los rostros de ambos eran suficientes.

Toda una noche tuvo que discutir con Raoul para que la dejar regresar. Se trataba de una situación demasiado critica, al final fue madame Giry quien convenció a su prometido, le dijo, tranquilamente que Erik, no podía moverse, y por lo tanto, no podía hacer ningún daño.

Recordó las palabras del amigo del Fantasma cuando ella iba a entrar en la habitación:

―Está demasiado débil como para recibir una recriminación, sí él va a morir ahora, déjelo que lo haga en paz.

Sus ojos se empañaron con las lágrimas cuando lo vio. Apenas parecía la misma persona que la había raptado a través de un puente de sonido, en esa cama (que era la de Christine, porque ni el persa ni la maestra tuvieron el cinismo de meterlo en aquel ataúd en donde dormía), tumbado como un cuerpo muerto, su torso estaba vendado casi por completo y respiraba con irregularidad. Por una ironía de la vida, quizás, la cara estaba _intacta_, no tenía ningún golpe o magulladura, madame Giry le explicó que los de la multitud dijeron que él ya era lo suficientemente horrible como para afearlo más a los golpes.

Erik ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando la joven se arrodilló frente a la cama, su rostro desfigurado estaba en una inusual expresión de paz. Quizás jamás volvería a estar consciente, ella había escuchado las explicaciones del persa de la noche en que lo habían encontrado: tenía la espalda rota y no despertaba desde ese entonces, por lo que era casi imposible alimentarlo y en efecto que siguiera vivo.

Pero Christine intentó. Por dos días intentó hacerlo despertar. Por dos días se quedó en vela lamentando su decisión. Colocaba la cabeza con escasos cabellos de Erik sobre su pecho y le decía que debía volver. Le besaba varias veces en los labios, las mejillas o la frente. Le preguntaba en voz baja por que le había exigido que se fuera, _por que_ le había dado razones para huir. Hasta que al final, rodeada únicamente por el silencio, aprovechó el tamaño grande la cama y se recostó a su lado, le recorrió el rostro maldito con los dedos, la mejilla hundida, venosa y ulcerada, la cuenca del ojo que apenas se podía tocar, los labios grotescamente hinchados y retorcidos. Le contó las pestañas negras que podía ver en su ojo izquierdo y finalmente le hablo con voz rota.

― ¿Sabes que en algunos lugares se cree en la vida después de la muerte? Una vez, cuando era pequeña, mi padre y yo conocimos a un viajero hindú en uno de nuestros viajes, él me contó varias historias y entre ellas que las personas de su religión volvían a la vida en otros cuerpos.

Respiró hondo, y se apoyó en el pecho de él mientras las lágrimas aún corrían, podía escuchar el sonido lento y regular de su corazón, pero eso no era una esperanza, sí no despertaba, no era más que un cascara sin razón.

―Tú me dijiste que no eras digno para ir al cielo y que sí murieras irías al infierno, pues yo no lo creo así, Erik, creo que volverás a vivir en otra parte, una vida diferente que no esté marcada con el desprecio, con unos padres que te amen, hasta que puedas crecer y ser un hombre que admire todo el mundo. Como siempre debió ser.―Se incorporó lentamente para quedar cara a cara con él y le rozó los labios―. Tú no debes vivir así, mi amor. Esto no es una vida. Eres un artista, no puedes quedarte acostado para siempre, y aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que despiertes, no puedo dejarte así. No quiero verte sufrir.

Los sollozos se quedaban atrapados como piedras en su garganta, le rodeó la cara con las manos, el rostro ya no podía causarle más temor, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos es que la mirara a los ojos como en aquella noche que en que la dejó ir. Era ella la que había vuelto y le hubiera gustado que Erik lo supiera. Le besó en los labios y en las mejillas incontables veces y mientras lo hacía, le decía entre llantos:

―Algún día nos volveremos a ver, porque sé que… Que estábamos destinados a conocernos. Me mentiste y te mentí. Me hiciste sufrir y yo te rompí el corazón. Pero todo eso no se compara con el amor que negué como un pecado y el que ahora no puedo contener. Por eso que debemos volver a vernos, Erik, en otras circunstancias. Te buscaré, mi amor, mi ángel, aunque tarde una eternidad en encontrarte. Te amo, debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces con las manos temblorosas, apretó una almohada contra aquel rostro que había temido, y sollozando se apoyó contra su pecho mientras sentía como los latidos desaparecían.

Madame Giry la miró casi horrorizada cuando apareció en la sala, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y los cabellos despeinados y revueltos. Le dijo a la maestra de ballet que el Fantasma había muerto, y ésta sollozó, Christine se preguntó por qué, sí ella no conocía bien a Erik, pero la señora era una mujer compasiva y ese hombre enmascarado le había dado tanta lástima como terror.

Con una voz ausente, Christine les dijo a ambos que iría a tomar un baño y luego se marcharía, cuando el persa argumentó que podía hacer eso en la casa de los Chagny, la soprano dijo que quería tranquilidad y que esa era su última vez en esa casa.

Escribió una nota, y la dejó en la cómoda.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó un hermoso camisón, se lo puso y con nada demás abajo, se dirigió al baño y lleno la tina hasta el borde. No se desnudo, sino que se sumergió aún vestida y con los cabellos flotando, junto a la tina, en un banquito, había un magnifico par de tijeras…

* * *

_Así que eso fue lo que pasó._

Christine se vio a sí misma en la tina llena de sangre, encontrada por el persa y madame Giry…

― ¿Ahora lo comprende, Christine? Usted nunca dejó esta casa.

La voz del persa era suave y comprensiva.

― ¿Usted está muerto, también?―inquirió sin dejar de ver su propia imagen.

―No. Le confieso que cuando regresé aquí después un mes usted casi me mata de un susto, estaba en la sala, sentada con ese camisón como sí nada. Creí volverme loco, pero luego usted simplemente me atravesó. Y más tarde comenzó a hablarme como si fuera un criado, como sí usted aún estuviera planeando su compromiso. Entonces lo entendí y por eso, estuviera muerta o no, decidí ayudarla.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque creo que en esta Ópera ya ha habido suficientes fantasmas.

Christine vio su imagen en la bañera desparece y luego simplemente vio el baño, gastado, como sí nadie lo hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que… morí?―preguntó con voz atragantada.

―Más de diez años, madeimoselle.

Se giró bruscamente, de repente la cara del persa era menos joven, su voz más rasposa y su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas.

―Pero, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

―Al suicidarse usted sentía culpa, madeimoselle, aunque no lo admitiera. Por eso creo toda esa ilusión de la mansión de Chagny. Enterrando sus sentimientos por Erik no podía sentir culpa por haberlo matado. Se convenció de que lo odiaba y de que pronto tendría su final feliz junto con el vizconde, pero la verdad es que él jamás volvió a verla. En su nota decía que la enterráramos aquí, usando aquel traje de novia, y así lo hicimos.

― ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?―murmuró la sueca con desesperación― ¿Qué hago para que no se vuelva a repetir?

―Usted tiene que perdonarse, Christine―contestó Hisham con compasión―. Sabía bien que él no iba vivir en esas condiciones. Y yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hubiera estado de acuerdo… Perdónese, Christine… Libere a esta Ópera de otro fantasma y libere a su mente del dolor.

_Nos volveremos a ver._

Y con una delicada sonrisa, ella asintió.

* * *

_Suecia 1930_

Una joven caminaba por los prados agitando una enorme capa azul. Su rostro era bello como el de un hada y su pelo se asemejaba a leguas de fuego en sol. Se giró para no perder de vista a su padre, quien la seguía medio jadeando, impresionado por su rapidez.

― ¡Christine, hija! ¿Puedo saber lo que estás buscando?

La muchacha rió con ganas ante la fatiga de su padre y subió su falda para corre más rápido por la colina.

Pero de la nada, se detuvo.

_Aunque tarde una eternidad en encontrarte._

Un hombre no mucho mayor que ella se encontraba sentado bajo un abeto, no pareció notarla, estaba concentrado en un libro en el que parecía garabatear con rapidez. Christine se quedó mirándolo y cuando este subió la cabeza, ella vio unos ojos oscuros que la miraron a través de los años.

_Te buscaré, mi ángel. _


End file.
